


at ease

by viktorsasshole



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorsasshole/pseuds/viktorsasshole
Summary: a fluff drabble





	at ease

Standing on the balcony, Yuuri gazed at the picturesque view below him. Saint Petersburg was lit up by millions of small flickering lights, illuminating the frosty night sky. His breath mingled with the cold air and fogged up, gently swirling into abstract patterns. 

 

It was peaceful. He felt relaxed here. Content. He could get used to this. Inside, Viktor watched as yuuri leaned on the balcony’s rail, staring at the city below him. He slowly opened the balcony door and walked out, approaching Yuuri and gently wrapping his arms around yuuri’s waist. He snuggled his head on Yuuri’s neck, gently kissing his neck. 

Here with Viktor, a warm feeling spread across yuuri’s chest. He felt loved. He felt at home. 

He felt at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> my instagram- @twentyonesipsofbleach.v2


End file.
